


making up

by fleurting



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Look, I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?”A slow smile spread across Eric’s face. “You could make it up to me.”
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman
Kudos: 42





	making up

**Author's Note:**

> for [@sesquidrabbles](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)' challenge 49: long.

“I can’t believe you _fell asleep_.”

“I’m sorry! It was just so long. And boring. And long.”   


“It’s a cinematic masterpiece!”

“Really?” Jackie asked, her tone disbelieving. _“How?”  
_

Eric narrowed his eyes at her.

“Look, I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?”

A slow smile spread across Eric’s face. “You could make it up to me.”

“If it gets you to stop whining, fine. How?”

Eric grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

“Ugh,” Jackie groaned, immediately knowing what that expression meant. “I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later, she reappeared, dressed in a skimpy gold bikini and with her hair pulled into a bun on either side of her head.

“You happy now?”

“Not yet,” Eric replied, pulling her into his lap and kissing her. He leaned back, pushed her hair off of her shoulder and started kissing her neck. “But I’m about to be.”


End file.
